When it's all said and done
by DearAgonyHereWeAreAgain
Summary: Dean Winchester is in search of a certain alpha that gave him the slip one too many times, so without thinking he kidnapped his mate Stiles. What will the hunter do to the teen in order to get the information of the whereabouts on Derek? Will Derek be able to find Stiles before he talks? Or will Dean get tired of Stiles smartass remarks and put a bullet in the teens head?


**[ Dean Winchester is in search of a certain alpha that gave him the slip one too many times, so without thinking he kidnapped his mate Stiles. What will the hunter do to the teen in order to get the information of the whereabouts on Derek? Will Derek be able to find Stiles before he talks? Or will Dean get tired of Stiles smartass remarks and put a bullet in the teens head?**

**A/N: This fic is one that started out as a role play starter I've sent out but I was like shit this would make a great Teenwolf/Supernatural crossover fic and here we are. The Stiles in this first chapter was written a facebook friend of mine, everything else I wrote. **

**Disclairmer: Supernatural and TeenWolf don't belong to me.**

**Chapter one:**

Dean Winchester drove on his Impala, trying to finish his own case quickly, just to prove to his brother that he was the better hunter. Silently he hated the thought of his brother being in the hotel room, working on some case without him. What if something happened to him and Dean wasn't there to protect him? He glanced at the passengers seat, at the place his brother usually sat, and wondered just how he was doing. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He was scrolling through his contacts and was just about to click on Sam's name, when he shook his head and threw his phone toward the back of his Impala.

"Beacon Hills." the hunter murmured as he drove on. According to his brother Sammy there has been numerous cases of werewolf's sighted in this town. Their was one werewolf in particular that kept giving him the slip, an alpha named Derek, which he nicked name Turtle (why? Because fuck you... that's why.) The hunter drove toward the Sherriff's house because the sheriff's kid, Stiles, was known to be associated with the werewolf he was hunting and right now he need to get as much information on said wolf as he could.

Dean parked his Chevy Impala by the house, he could see two teens walking toward his car one he could tell was a werewolf by the gold-ish color his eyes had and the other was a twiggy looking kid, he knew for sure that the twiggy kid was the one he as looking for but he needed to approached him with out alerting the werewolf beside him. It was just his luck how the wolf decided to leave the kid for a girl, he remember her. It was Allison, Chris's daughter. The hunter began to wonder if Chris knew about this, but truthfully Dean didn't give two shits, he just wanted to kill Derek and go spend some time with Castiel.

Stiles was enjoying hanging with his best friend on that gorgeous afternoon. Then Scott got a phone call. From the look on his face, Stiles knew it was Allison. He sighed, a bit put out. This was the first time in months he and Scott had gotten to hang out. "Go." he said, knowing his puppy of a friend wouldn't be happy until he went to Allison. Scott smiled and murmured a "Thanks, bro." before he left.

Dean waited until the werewolf was out of sight and got out of his Impala soon he was walking right behind Stiles, his gun, a nickel-plated Colt 1911 A1 .45 caliber semi-automatic was pointed strait into the teens back. "Hold it right their kid." Dean said making Stiles turn around. Stiles eyes widen as he spotted the gun. "If I was you I would tell me everything I want to know." The hunter said with a smirk.

Stiles turned to go back into the house, but froze when he felt the gun barrel press into his back. Slowly, he turned around, he wide and heart racing. "Know what?" he squeaked, having trouble for a coherent smartass remark to properly respond to this absolute bullshit. "I- is this about my dad? Did he like put one of your buddies away, and now you're out for bloody revenge?" Stiles was pretty sure that that was the plot of a movie, but that was neither here nor there.

"Who are you even?" He asked

Dean smiled as the kid in front of him seem like he was about to piss his pants. "It doesn't matter who I am, just get in the car, were going for a drive." The hunter said pointing to his Impala, saliently laughing as the kid probably thought of him as a rapist or something. "And don't get any funny ideas, I wouldn't want to accidentally misplace one of my bullets in your brain." Dean bluffed, there is no way in hell would he ever shot an innocent kid he just wanted to scare him a little so he wouldn't cause him any trouble like calling his wolf buddy.

Dean watched the kid waiting for to see what he was going to do, if he called his friend the hunter would have no choice but to end his werewolf friend's life, but he didn't want to. He was only here for Derek the rest of the werewolf's in this town didn't seem to be causing as much disturbance as him.


End file.
